


貝殼海灘

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass
Kudos: 6





	貝殼海灘

絢爛光芒劃過點綴滿天星點的夜空，接著在如墨畫布上綻開艷麗花朵，波濤的沙沙聲與煙火遲了幾拍的爆炸聲充斥耳中。雖說是夏末夜晚，徐徐颳起的風如同天然空調撫去一身附著體表的燥熱，時而被吹起碰到皮膚的沙粒與海風特有的氣味提醒著一切不只是佈景、虛擬投影或任何人工的產物。

不用為了其他人的狀況操心，也不用被攪和進各種交錯糾結的事件——暫時的。即便只有短短的幾日，他也終於能在此時放空，讓海流沖刷疲憊的思考。無論如何這都是得來不易的放鬆時間。

仰躺在沙灘邊貝殼造型的床上，他盯著被花火染上各種色彩的天空，放鬆、放空的身心靈陷入柔軟的床墊間，舒適的睡意漸漸攀上來，微闔眼簾遮去盛在瞳內的大半湛藍海洋。

「你是打算就在這裡睡一晚餵蚊子嗎？」突如其來的話語將他拉回此刻，旁邊的嗓音帶著調侃的笑意。Glass稍微清醒了一點兒，他揉了揉眼睛略微撐起身體，轉過頭對上靠在一旁的渡假同伴。

「而你是打算叼著那朵玫瑰一晚上是嗎，Jack。」他注視著Bright極為做作的側躺姿勢，新使用身體的深色髮絲被風吹的四處亂翹，使的那副試圖耍帥的姿態只令人感到滑稽。

「這樣才有氣氛啊，親愛的Glassy。」Bright終於把那朵紅玫瑰從嘴邊拿下來，然後他向對方拋了個媚眼。「不覺得很浪漫嗎。」

「那是什麼古早電影才會用的老套方法啊……」嘴角扯出一抹淡淡的苦笑，嗓音染著濃厚的困倦，連應答都顯的如此微弱。Glass打了個小小的呵欠，太久沒有這麼悠閒恬靜的時光，緊繃的心神獲得休憩後疲勞感蜂湧而上，愈加沈重的眼皮快要沒辦法維持視野，他在徹底闔上雙眼前呢喃似的對身旁的人說道：「我有點累，讓我稍微休息一下……」

「不是老套，是經典啊。而且現在這個時間你躺下去就會直接到天亮了吧，至少先回到旅館……有在聽嗎？」察覺身邊沒有動靜，Bright一邊說著一邊轉過頭，躺在一旁的心理學家已經閉上眼毫無回應，仰躺在床鋪中均勻呼吸著。

居然真的就這麼睡著了啊。Bright盯著平靜的睡顏，仍在持續施放的煙火為那張臉龐投上各種繽紛的光芒，璨金髮絲被海風吹拂的模樣使他聯想到夜晚的麥田。Bright知道前陣子許多麻煩事接連發生，Glass的工作量也因此大增，連續面對那些狀況不穩定的人員想必是相當大的精神壓力吧。

不過，嘿，這可不會讓他停下，那麼難得的時間不好好把握可就浪費了。注視了一小會兒後Bright翻身下床，踏著一地細沙繞到Glass正前方——如果不是這張床太小他就不用如此麻煩了。他俯身凝視熟睡的心理學家，夜空中花火的柔和色彩使得對方與在站點內明亮到刺眼的白光照射下相比少了幾分嚴肅感，也讓歲月留下的細小痕跡模糊不清。Bright把那朵孤伶伶的玫瑰隨手拋到沙灘上，接著向對方的褲腰伸出手。

他的手觸上衣衫下白皙的腰腹，即使卸下特工一職許久後，腹部肌肉清晰的線條已然消失了，注重健康的心理學家仍維持著良好的身材。Bright一邊解著對方的腰帶，一邊忍不住因Glass在海邊仍包的如此緊實蹙眉，他除去對方衣物的動作一點兒也說不上小心翼翼，然而心理學家僅僅縮了下身子便沒有其他動作，若是平時Bright敢在戶外動他的皮帶就會被立刻雙手反剪壓制在地上吧，看來對方是真的一下子便陷入了沈眠。

單手慢悠悠地撫過對方大腿內側，接著整個掌覆在Glass尚毫無反應的下體，他注視著Glass微微皺起眉頭的模樣，一面拿捏著力道搓揉、感受掌心下的疲軟性器一點一滴抬起頭。稍微挺立起來後Bright轉而握了上去，從根部到頂端大動作地摩擦著整個柱身，加速使對方充血硬挺。

雖然還緊閉著雙眼，但似乎是因感覺到異樣，Glass發出了難受的鼻音，試圖把姿勢轉向側躺並蜷起身體。然而Bright騰出一隻手按住他的腿部，使對方無法如願改變位置，一方面仍持續給予性器刺激。他觀察著Glass的表情，技巧地撫弄著愈加進入狀況的陽物，拇指劃過從前端泌出的體液，並讓那些無色分泌物把整個頭部塗的濕漉漉。

Glass眉頭蹙的更深了些，唇邊溢出斷續的含糊呻吟。唇角勾出帶著促狹的微笑，Bright空出的手以挑逗的力道捏了垂於下方的囊袋一把、指尖摩挲過會陰，接著劃過臀縫，讓食指和中指在後庭周圍打轉。感受到對方渾身劇烈地震了一下，他抬起頭猜想著會不會對上一雙憤怒的藍眸，然而只是看見睡的不安穩而躬起背的金髮男人。

「這樣還睡的下去啊……」Bright帶著一丁點兒不滿嘟起嘴，真想不到都玩成這樣了還沒法把Glass叫起來。不過縱使對方始終沒清醒，身體倒是對所有刺激相當配合的給出了反應。「會不會正做著色色的夢呢？」

凝視著那副在睡夢中吐出呻吟的模樣，他不再只是戲弄似的愛撫。收回在臀部的手藉著唾液稍加潤滑後，Bright以手指淺淺刺入緊緻的後穴，當然他沒忽略持續照顧Glass的硬挺，只不過單純用一隻手感覺有些不足，剛冒出了這樣的想法，Bright便放低身姿，絲毫沒猶豫地低下頭舔了上去。

舌尖先是刺激著鈴口，接著大面積貼上柱身重重舔舐，然後把下顎張至極限並降下腦袋，讓對方整個性器幾乎都納入口中。即使環境音嘈雜也清晰可聞的急促喘息從上方傳來，Bright不急不徐的吞吐著口中的男根，同時在Glass後方進出的手指逐漸深入，感受著腸壁蠕動著吸夾過來。

「唔哈……」感覺到心理學家有了較大的動作，Bright嘴巴仍含著Glass的性器，視線向上便看見對方正看似吃力地以雙手撐起身體。

「終於醒了嗎，你再躺下去我都要懷疑自己的技術了。」Bright終於鬆開口，在離開前還極為刻意地吮了一下前端，接著那張臉靠在Glass胯間大大的微笑。

「夠了，快放開……」昏沈的思考沒辦法清晰運轉，還處在困倦的大腦一脹一脹地發疼。Glass一隻手扶著額頭，五顏六色的光不時從夜幕撒下，讓前方Bright的笑臉染上了各種色彩，更使的他迷濛視界映出的畫面如同夢境的一部分。

「我現在停下來的話你會很難受的哦。」Bright搓揉著手裡的硬物，探在Glass體內的指同時按壓上深處的內壁，突如起來的感受令Glass抽了一口氣，本來就不穩的重心一歪，他的身體劇烈晃了一下差點兒就躺了回去。「至少先讓你射一回。」

Bright又一次含上去，這次他調整了位置隨後便一口氣吞到最底。咽喉反覆擠壓著性器前端，濕潤的黏膜則貼著柱身吸吮，如此強烈的刺激讓Glass屈起身體驚喘，他抱上Bright的腦袋或許是意圖將對方推開，但Bright伸入Glass通道的手指一施力，前後同時沿脊柱衝上腦海的快感只需一瞬便讓他徹底脫力。

感覺到心理學家顫抖的愈來愈厲害，Bright在又一個深喉的同一時刻用力擦過他的前列腺，讓Glass毫無招架之力地直接在他口中釋放。嚥下對方的體液，Bright清了清喉嚨後從沙灘上站起身。

「那麼接下來——」

身體向前貼近，Bright的雙手貼著Glass的腰往後滑，像是要把對方的下半身整個抬起來。正準備要施力，那隻他稱讚過數次的、好看的手撫上他的臉頰。

「Jack……停下……」高潮後好不容易恢復了一點點的體力再次被抽乾，Glass很努力支撐著意識才能模糊地呢喃出對方的名。他垂著眼簾凝視靠上來的男人，氤氳著水霧的藍映出空中破碎的煙火。正好此刻一發耀眼的白光於夜色中炸裂，Bright在那一剎清楚看見在心理學家眼眶周圍留下的疲勞。

注視著這副模樣的Glass，Bright沈默了一會兒，接著他抽回了雙手讓對方躺回柔軟的床鋪。

我還真是溫柔啊。Bright吐出一口氣，替再次承受不住疲憊而闔上眼的金髮男人蓋上堆在一旁的薄被，自己則一屁股坐上貝殼床的床緣。他出神望著遠處仍持續在過於乾淨明亮而形同虛假的星空中綻放的彩光。

那是個分不清究竟是夢亦或是現實的、被柔和海風與悅耳波浪包圍的平靜夏夜。


End file.
